Mío
by levt
Summary: "mírame solo a mi es lo justo, yo solo te miro a ti" pensaba Ichimatsu una y otra vez. Pareja Ichijyushi


De una vez aclaro que el personaje de Homura me gusta, así que lo siento por haber puesto un Ichi tan agresivo hacia ella, pero era necesario.

* * *

Todo empezó por este fuerte amor que le profesaba al más positivo e hiperactivo de todos sus hermanos, y que en vez de disminuir con el tiempo había ido en aumentado con los años, por lo que ahora estaba realmente cansó de tener que compartir el cariño de su sol con los demás, no podía evitar pensar que Jyushimatsu solo debía mirarlo y pensar en él, igual a como este lo hacía, sentía que era injusto tanto amor de un solo lado, realmente se encontraba hartó de seguir aguantando un amor unilateral, así que ahora él pensaba en asegurarse de ser correspondido como fuera, se aseguraría de que Jyushimatsu lo amara tarde o temprano.

" _mírame solo a mí, es lo justo, yo solo te miro a ti" pensaba Ichimatsu una y otra vez_ mientras veía como hablaban Choromatsu y su pequeña obsesión.

De un tiempo para acá era en lo único que podía pensar quería monopolizarlo por completo, encerrarlo en algún lugar donde nadie aparte de él podría estar cerca del menor, donde solo tuviera ojos para él, al igual que sus sonrisas fueran algo exclusivo suyo.

Una vez había pasado por su mente que si le sacaba los ojos ya no podría ver a otros, pero lo malo de esa idea era que tampoco lo podría mirar a él, y realmente amaba cuando se miraban tal vez si no fuera por esto realmente se los habría sacado, el menor siempre andaba de un lado a otro provocar un accidente que lo llevara a perderlos hubiera sido demasiado fácil, pero esa idea ya había sido descartada hace mucho tiempo, junto con la idea de coser sus labios para que tampoco pudiera sonreír a los demás, esas eran ideas viejas que habían cruzado por su mente en algún momento antes de ser olvidadas, ahora la idea que inundaba por completo su mente y que lo estaba volviendo loco, era que lo mejor sería deshacerse de los demás aquellos que llamaba la atención de su lindo Jyushimatsu y que por ende lo alejaban del él.

Si recordaba ya antes se había desecho de una molestia que podría haberle robado a su adorado hermano, lo recordaba con claridad ya que esa chica había sido una verdadera molestia lo único bueno de esa tal Homura es que había sido fácil deshacerse de ella, solo tuvo que investigarla un poco para averiguar su sucio pasado de ese modo una simple amenaza fue suficiente para terminar con esa relación, quien diría que algo tan fácil como decirle que si no se alejaba de Jyushimatsu iba a poner imágenes muy comprometedora de ella por todos lados seria más que suficiente, e inmediatamente después de eso la castaña había decidido mudarse de nuevo con sus padres que vivían en otra ciudad.

Esa vez tenía que admitir que le había dolió ver a su niño llorando por culpa de esa asquerosa puta, aunque eso era mejor que verlo con ese remedo de actriz porno, que a su parecer era muy mala ni de puta servía la pobre, él se vio toda su película, para sacar las imágenes que usaría en su contra, y debía admitir que era una actriz por demás exagera sus gemidos sonaba tan fingidos y por si fuera poco ni siquiera tenía un buen cuerpo, así que a pesar de verse toda la película no le había provocado ni siquiera una pequeña erección, cuando pensaba en eso seriamente llegaba a la conclusión de que esa chica no había dejado el porno por gusto o decisión propia, sino que más bien la despidieron por su mal trabajo en la industria.

Esa vez estaba dispuesto a todo por alejar a esa chica de Jyushimatsu si su primera amenaza no hubiera resultado tenia preparados algunos planes de respaldo para deshacerse de ella, después de todo no iba a permitir que su luz siguiera viéndose con alguien que le daba tanto asco por mucho que esta le hubiera salvado de ahogarse.

Siempre supo que era un enfermo, que algo estaba realmente mal con su cabeza, y esas eran cosas que lo había vuelto alguien solitario y rechazado, de modo que lo único bueno en su vida era Jyushimatsu este siempre había estado con él a pesar de su comportamiento introvertido así como sombrío, había estado a su lado no solo por el hecho de ser hermanos y sextillizos, si no por el hecho de que Jyushimatsu lo quería a pesar de todo, tal vez no lo quería como él deseaba pero aun así quería creer que lo quería un poco más que a los demás, ya que a pesar de todo pasaba más tiempo a su lado que con cualquiera de los otros, y eso era algo que nunca pasaría por alto ya que lo hacía sentir un poco como alguien único y especial para su hermanito.

Aunque ahora ese pequeño consuelo que sentía había desaparecido por el hecho de que el menor pasaba cada vez menos tiempo a su lado y más con los otros.

Si era verdaderamente sincero había llegado a una decisión tan drástica y estaba completamente seguro de deshacerse de sus hermanos, debido a que aún se encontraba muy molesto de haber confesado su amor solo para ser rechazado con un simple " _lo siento mucho Ichimatsu nii-san pero yo no te veo de esa manera, además estaría mal estar juntos de ese modo si no recuerdas nosotros somos hermanos Hustle_ " esas palabras dichas por Jyushimatsu habían quedado grabadas a fuego en su mente, igual que el hecho de que el menor le había dicho eso sin borrar ni un instante su sonrisa como si se burlara de su confesión o no la tomara en serio y estuviera viendo todo eso como uno más de sus juegos.

Pero ahora creía que veía todo más claramente, claro que no lo iba a ser visto del modo que quería con tantas distracciones a su alrededor junto con tanto estorbo que le robaban el cariño de su sol, pero una vez que desaparecieran y fueran solo Jyushi y él, su hiperactivo hermanito por fin se daría cuanta de sus sentimientos así él de cuanto lo ama en realidad.

Por lo que volviendo al presente y a lo que le interesaba estaba seguro de su decisión en que la solución para sus problemas románticos era sin duda que tenía que deshacerse de los principales estorbos mejor conocidos como sus hermanos. Así que de momento dejaría a Jyushi disfrutar de la compañía de sus inútiles consanguíneos, pero solo por poco tiempo ya que pronto se desharía de ellos para siempre, hacer eso para él sería fácil no solo por el nulo cariño o aprecio que sentía por ellos sino también porque conocía por completo a hermanos y eso incluía sus debilidades las cuales sin duda usaría en su contra.

De momento solo tenía que ser paciente sus planes a futuro lo requería por lo que ahora solo podía seguir observando a Jyushi hablar Choromatsu, mientras aguantaba sus celos, algo que por ahora podía hacer ya que sabía que pronto su pequeño hermano seria solo suyo.

* * *

Espero que les gustara el pequeño one-shot y que me den su opinión.


End file.
